Between Lovers
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: " I love her and she loves me but we both belong to someone else" Jori I don't own Victorious This story is rated M for language and sexual content Viewers discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

Jade's Pov

" Jade I don't know what the fuck we're doing anymore it's like you don't even care if you lose me " Beck said

My boyfriend of 8 years was right I didn't care if I lost him or not because of her the woman who had stolen my heart away from him and plagued my thoughts. The woman who had made me feel things that I haven't felt in years. The woman who took me into her bed and gave me the most mind blowing orgasms I'd ever had in my life. That woman is Victoria Vega my arch nemesis, the girl that I made life hell for just for the fuck of it, the girl who came in and stole my shine, the girl that never backed down from me, the girl that I have fallen hopelessly in love with. But we both belong to someone else.

Beck continued his rant that I had tuned out with my thoughts of Vega a while ago.

" So tell me Jade do you still want to be with me?" He asked

" Jade?"

" Jade !" He yelled

" What the fuck Beck!" I yelled back.

" Are you even listening to me?" He asked

" As a matter of fact Beckett I'm not and you know why because I'm sick and tired of you going off on these fucking rants everytime your insecurity wants to rear it's ugly head" I said

Beck ran his fingers through his fluffy hair to calm himself down.

" You're right Jade I am being insecure its just that I worry about us sometimes you've been distant lately and its probably because I've been away from you for 6 months but sometimes I just can't shake the feeling of someone coming in and stealing you away from me" Beck says

Someone has already done that Beck I thought to myself.

" I just love you so damn much Jade and I miss us being how we were" Beck said

" I miss it too" I said partially meaning it.

Beck walked over to me and attached his lips to mine kissing me softly. It's been a long time since Beck and I had actually shared a real kiss so I welcomed the feel of his lips on mine . As the kiss deepened my thoughts of Tori began to flood my mind. Her soft lips, Her chocolate brown eyes ,and her gently touch made me wish she was the one kissing me instead of Beck. Beck broke the kiss lifting me up so that my legs wrapped securely around his waist and carried me over to our bed . After Beck laid me down he climbed in between my legs and bent forward to continue kissing me. As our tongues continued to battle for dominance Beck began to caress my body. I let out a sigh of a appreciation as his hands ran up and down my thighs. I could feel Beck getting hard through his skinny jeans and I instantly got wet . I might not love Beck the way I used to but I could never deny how I felt about the sex with him. Beck knew my body and how to play it Tori knew too but it was different with Beck I thought him how to please me but with Tori it was automatic. Beck kissed and sucked at my pulse point as he grinded himself into me. His rough hands reached up and caressed my covered breasts giving them a squeeze.

" Mmmm" i moaned

Beck's lips were back on mine as he let one of my breasts go reaching in between my legs to rub my satin thong covered center.

" Uhh ahh" I moaned.

" God baby you're so wet for me" He said

" Beck?" I moaned

" What is it babe? Tell me what you need" Beck said in a husky voice.

" I need you I need you now" I said

He gave a quick nod before hopping off the bed to remove his clothing as I did the same. Once we were completely naked he climbed on top of me letting his hard member brush against my center getting a low moan out of me as we continued our make out session. He broke the kiss and began kissing down my body once he got to my breasts he kissed the top of them before latching on to one of my nipples. The only thing that I didn't like about sex with Beck was he never took his time to appreciate my breasts he'd suck on one for a few seconds before switching over to the other and doing the same thing before kissing down my body then there's Vega who takes her time to give them the attention and affection that they need she's actually made me cum a couple of times just from her flicking, licking, and sucking them. Beck gave my other nipple a quick suck before kissing down my body going straight for my pussy. He spread my legs and bent forward to take a slow lick down my slit making me sigh with anticipation of whats to come. Beck to a few more licks before going up to my clit and gently sucking on it .

" Ahhhhh shit" I moaned out

Beck continued his assault on my clit and that's when my imagination took on a mind of its own. When I opened my eyes wild fluffy hair had changed into beautiful brunette locks, and when their eyes looked up at me they were no longer light brown and slightly slanted but chocolate doe eyes, and strong arms disappeared and were replaced by smaller softer ones.

" Ahhhh" I moaned as the assailants tongue entered me making me buck into their hot and wet mouth.

The tongue maneuvered around my insides like a pro practically hitting the sponge like spot almost every time making me gush into their mouth. They kept that up for a few more minutes before pulling their tongue out and inserting three fingers inside of me.

" Ahhh uhhh shit fuck that feels so fucking good" I moaned out.

" Look at me baby" The voice said

And when I opened my eyes Beck was no longer there and the face of the girl I had fallen for was right in front of me.

" Hey beautiful did you miss me?" She asked as she worked her fingers

" Oh God yes" I moaned

After a few more pumps of her fingers she pulled them out getting a small whimper from me but before I knew it they were replaced with a strong hard member.

" Ahhhhhh" I moaned loudly as the member began to stroke.

My imagination went wild and memories flooded my mind of the time Tori took me with that 9 in strap on. I remember that night well Beck had gone to Australia and Vega showed here in a trench coat and when she took it off she was wearing nothing but that strap on. Vega had practically fucked me in every room in this house in almost every position. That memory alone almost sent me flying over the edge.

" Baby im close" Beck/ Tori 's voice said

I was close too so I flipped us so that I was on top and began to ride like I've never rode before.

" Uhhh mmmm yes ride me" Beck / Tori said

I rocked into him/ her faster and that familiar tug decided to make it's appearance. With one more rock of my hips we were both shouting out our climaxes. I climbed off of Beck slowly all images of Vega gone away and laid next him saited from our activities .

" Wow babe we haven't gone at it like that since we were teenagers" Beck said

I didn't say anything I just gave him a small smile before laying my head on his chest. Beck kissed the crown of my head before drifting off to sleep. I layed on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. I wondered what Beck's heart would sound like if he ever found out about my indiscretions? Would I be able to hear it break? and what would it sound like? Like an egg cracking or glass shattering? I decided to not dwell on it any further letting my eyes close and sleep take over .

Tori's Pov

" Hey Tori over her smile for the camera" One paparazzi said

" Let's get one of you and Ryder" Another said as we walked the red carpet.

I hated these media events, they're all designed for rich snobs to flash their riches and talk about eachother but my boyfriend of 4 years Ryder lived for them. He was promoting his new movie and tonight he'd reveal the other cast members. Ryder was Hollywood's bad boy and by me being an international pop star our managers thought it would be a good idea for us to date so here we are four years later. We walked into the party I instantly wanted to go home. It was filled with actors , actresses , pop artists, rappers, and R&B singers. Ryder dragged me over to our table and ushered me into my chair much to my annoyance.

" Babe do you see this spread it turned out completely how I wanted it to this is something right?" He asked with a smile

" Yea it's definitely something honey" I said

" Im going to head over to the bar would you like anything?" He asked

" Wine would be fine babe " I said

He nodded his head and went over to the bar to get our drinks. I looked around the room as I sat there and suddenly she was in my sights. Standing there in a black cocktail dress was the woman who had stolen my heart. Jade West in all of her beautiful glory was standing there with her boyfriends arm resting comfortably around her waist as they talked to the other party goers. I guess she must've felt me watching her because she turned around and glanced directly at me. When our eyes met Jade gave me one of the sexiest smirks she'd ever given me. I instantly got wet just looking at her. She mouthed the words bathroom without drawing attention to herself and I silently nodded. You see Jade and I went to high school together and back then she tried to make my life a living hell always accusing me of coming in and stealing her shine but I really wasn't . Jade and I were arch nemesis then but no matter what she did to me I never stopped helping her I even helped her and Beck her boyfriend get back together a couple of times. I started to realize I had feelings for her around 11th grade but I never told her because she was so wrapped up in Beck but about a year and half ago when we were both acting in a Tv show called " The Girls Club" we started hanging out and somehow ended up coming forward with our feelings and having a full blown affair. At first Jade and I would hook up whenever Beck and Ryder were away but eventually it turned into Jade and I meeting in remote locations or Jade would fly out to one of my tour dates . Beck and Ryder were none the wiser to our strange behavior I guess Beck was just happy to see us become friends and Ryder was too self absorbed to pay attention.

Ryder came back with our drinks and that's when I told him I had to use the restroom he nodded and took his drink so that he could go mingle. I quickly went into the bathroom once I was in I noticed that it was completely vacant. I almost turned to leave when the a stall door opened and my love walked out.

" Took you long enough Vega" Jade says

I quickly locked the door and marched over to her and attached our lips. I really missed her Jade was shooting a movie on location so she was gone for a while and I was on my European tour. Jade broke the kiss and asked.

" So when did you get back?"

" 2 weeks ago" I said

" And you didn't call or text me shame on you Vega" she said capturing my lips again.

" God I fucking missed you " She says as she pushes me into the large stall.

My back hit the stall wall hard but I didn't care Jade was kissing me senseless and her hand had crept up my dress and her slender fingers were rubbing my covered center.

" Jade baby please I need you" I begged

Jade smirked and pulled my panties to the side and rammed three fingers inside of me.

" Uhh" I moaned

Jade moved her fingers in and out of me at a fast pace as she muffled my moans with her mouth. Jade had sent me flying over the edge slowing down her movements to help me ride my orgasm out. After I came down from my high she pulled her fingers out of me slowly before putting them into her mouth to taste me on them. That got me going again I pulled her fingers out of her mouth and attached my lips back to hers tasting me on her lips. I spun us so that Jade hit the stall wall.

" Eager little beaver aren't you Vega? " Jade asked

But that quickly changed to a moan when I rammed three fingers inside of her. I silenced her with a kiss and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of came long and hard I helped her ride it out before pulling my fingers out slowly doing the same thing she did. Jade kissed me tasting the mixture of both of us on my tongue. After we finished we freshened up and walked out the bathroom and just in time too because Beck and Ryder were both on stage making an announcement.

" Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my co star Beck Oliver" Ryder says

The crowd erupted in applause and Jade and I looked at eachother and smirked .

"We'll be filming on location in new Zealand for the next 6 months" Beck said making the crowd applaud again.

" You hear that Vega 6 months " Jade says with a smirk

6 whole months with Jade all to myself I was definitely excited about this. After the party slowly came to an end Jade , Beck , Ryder, and I chatted for a bit before departing to our cars and heading home. Once I got the door opened to my studio apartment and closed it I found myself being pressed against the door with Ryder attaching his lips to mine. He pinned my arms above my head with one arm and groped my breasts with the other. We continued our make out session for another few minutes before he lifted me up and carried me bridal style to my bedroom . Once we were in he kicked the door shut with his foot and carried me over to the bed and laid me down . Ryder stood in front of me stripping out of his clothes before walking towards me and pulling me to him so that he could unzip my dress . After he got it off of me he unhooked my bra pulling it off of me and pulled my thong down my legs and threw it behind him.

" God I couldn't wait to get you home I want you so bad Tori" Ryder said stripping out of his boxers grabbing a condom and rolled it on.

He completely skipped the foreplay and spread my legs rubbing me to make sure I was wet enough before he entered me.

" Ahhh uhhh " I moaned

Tonight was a hard and fast kind of night which really didn't matter to me because Ryder wouldn't last long anyway. Ryder was what people called a minute man he got in and after a few pumps it was over. Ryder pumped a few more times before he shook and came.

" Ahhh oh baby I needed that" before rolling over and going to sleep.

I rolled my eyes then slid out of the bed going to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I went into my special drawer and pulled out my vibrator. I leaned against the wall and thought of Jade before turning on the vibrator. As the vibration hit my clit I let out a satisfied sigh letting my eyes slam shut and my imagination run free.

" Mmmm baby you have no idea of how much I want to be with you right now" Jade says in my thoughts.

" Mmmm" I moaned

" I would definitely satisfy all of your needs my baby shouldn't have to get off in her bathroom by herself" she said

" Uhhh" I moaned

" If I was there I'd kiss and caress your body just how you like it , lick , flick, suck , and bite your nipples while I squeeze them a little bit just like you like it, I would definitely eat that pretty pussy of yours until my tongue gets tired but even then I would keep going until I know your satisfied, and then when I remove my tongue I'll replace them with my fingers moving in and out of you until you tell me to speed up and fuck you" She said

" Mmmm Ahhhh" I moaned I was getting close.

" Mmm I'd fuck you fast and hard until your back arches and your walls constrict around my fingers and right before you cum I'd attach my lips back to your clit as I pump in and out of you until you come undone cumming harder then I've ever made you before " Jade says

And that's when the bough broke I came hard whispering her name in my silent cry.

" Until next time my love I'll see you in your dreams" and with that she was gone.

I had one hell of an imagination I thought to myself. I cleaned the vibrator and put it back in it's place before hopping into the shower. After I was done I dried off and walked back into the bedroom throwing on my old Hollywood Arts tshirt and some cotton shorts. Ryder was sleeping peacefully as I slipped back into bed. I laid there for a minute and thought about Jade and how I would have her all to myself for the next 6 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's Pov

6 months 6 whole fucking months without the boys but most importantly 6 whole months with Tori. God the things im going to do to that girl for 6 whole months. Beck left for a promotion thing about an hour ago and I had volunteered to help him pack. After that was done I poured myself a glass of wine and grabbed my phone calling the person who made my heart soar. After 2 rings she finally answered .

" Well hello there beautiful" Tori said

" Good evening gorgeous" I said

" What ya up to?" She asked

" Just packed Beck's bag" I said

" I packed Ryder's last night" She said

" How girlfriendly of you Vega " I said smirking into the phone

" I know right" She said sarcastically

" I was thinking Vega maybe we should give the boys a good send off" I said

" I'm listening go on" She said

" I think we should take them to Oasis" I said

" The swingers club ?" She asked

" Yup that's the one" I said

" I don't know Jade do you think they'd be down for something like that?" She asked

" Most definitely this is Ryder and Beck we're talking about here and plus with all the tits and ass running around there they wont be concerned with anything we're doing" I said

" Well since you put it that way let's do it talk to Beck when he gets home and I'll talk to Ryder" she said

" Alright well I gotta go I'll talk to you soon and Vega I love you " I said

" I love you too Jade" She said before she hung up.

I couldn't wait for the day where me and Vega could be together officially all this sneaking around was getting old but because we both didn't want the scandal that came along with it we decided to keep quiet and keep our love a secret. Truth is I'd give up all of the fame and fortune to be normal and be with Tori and so would she. I finished the rest of my wine and washed the wine glass and got ready for when Beck returned. It was around 10:30 when Beck walked in the door.

" Babe I'm home" He said

" In here" I said from the bedroom

" The promotion went really... good god babe you look amazing " he said stunned to see me laying there with my tight lacy green Victoria secret teddy on.

" I know why dont you come over here and join me" I said with a smirk.

Beck stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed on the bed next to me. I climbed on top of him slightly grinding into his crotch.

" So Beck how would you like to have some fun before you leave" I said

" What do you mean?" He asked

" I was thinking that you, me, Ryder, and Vega should go to Oasis friday night" I said

" Isn't that the swingers club Jade ?" He asked

" Yes " I said grinding into him some more

" I don't know Jade I'm not really into that kind of thing " He said

" Aww come on Beck let's put a little spice in our love life" I said rubbing him threw his boxers.

Beck let out a soft groan and that's when I knew I had him. Beck could never say no to me he was way too whipped.

" Alright I'll go Jade" he said

Sucker.

Tori's Pov

Jade wanted to take the boys to Oasis to send them off on a good note and I was all for it. I couldn't wait to have Jade all to myself especially without any interference from the boys.

" Baby Im home" Ryder said coming into the kitchen

" Hey sweetie how did the promotion thing go?" I asked

" It went well " He said

" So baby listen since you guys leave Saturday afternoon I was thinking we could all go out the night before to Oasis" I said

" Wait a minute Oasis is that swingers club right ?" He asked

" Yes it is" I said

" Wow Tori this is really surprising I didn't think you were into that kind of thing " He said

" Well im full of surprises " I said

" Well im down" he said

" Great" I said

Ryder left the kitchen so he could take a shower and I pulled out my phone to text Jade telling her that it was a go and that I'd see her Friday.

The rest of the night consisted of Ryder and I watching bad reality Tv and eating snacks. Sleep finally found me around 3: 30 in the morning.

Jade's Pov

Friday had finally arrived and Beck and I were getting ready for a night of fun at Oasis. Theme tonight was Ancient Greek mythology so the boys had to dress like greek gods complete with togas and the girls dressed like greek goddesses.

" Jade I feel really weird wearing this " Beck said standing in his tight toga exposing his half of his ripped and toned chest.

" Stop it Beck you look great" I said as I finished up my make up.

" Alright if you say so but you look amazing babe" He said

" Thank you " I said giving him a small smile.

I put the finishing touches on my out fit and walked over to my full body mirror that Vega bought me from an antique store when she was on tour. I loved the way my body looked in this sheer Greek goddess costume and I knew Vega would love it too. Beck came over and told me it was time to meet Ryder and Tori so I grabbed my leather Jacket and my keys and walked out to the car with Beck in tow. We pulled into the back of the club and parked the car . As soon as I got out and closed the door I spotted Vega who looked absolutely breathtaking in her shorter but similar sheer goddess costume. I wanted to run over to her and just take her into my arms and never let her go but I refrained because of Beck and Ryder Jesus Saturday afternoon couldnt come fast enough for me.

" Hey Guys looking good " Ryder says walking up to us.

" Thanks man " Beck said giving Ryder a man hug.

I walked past the boys and over to Vega giving her a hug.

" You look beautiful" I whispered to her

" So do you gorgeous " She whispered back.

" Alright ready to go in?" Ryder asked

We all nodded and proceeded to walk towards the club entrance . Once we got there we showed the our ID's and walked inside. The party was already in full swing males and females of all shapes , sizes, and ethnicities were on the dance floor dancing and having a good time.

" Let's get a drink" I suggested

They all agreed and followed me over to the bar. I ordered myself a bourbon, Tori ordered a Long Island ice tea , Ryder ordered a screwdriver, and Beck ordered an Ace of Spades bottle. I never saw the appeal of champagne it was gross but Beck loved it. After talking for a while and finishing up our drinks we decided to walk around. Vega and I led the boys to the back of the club where all the freaky magic happens. Once we were through the curtains you could see just about everything that was happening men and women fucking , women and other women, and men and other men. Some were drinking, some were doing drugs, while others just sat there masturbating to everything in front of them. I smirked at the looks on the guys faces because it was the look of lust and confusion.

" Alright boys this is your night do whatever you like " I said

" What?" The boys asked in unison

" You heard her you have our full permission to do whatever or whomever you like this evening" Tori said

" Oh and dont forget these" I said throwing a box of condoms at the confused two.

Girls began to circle around Beck and Ryder and they took one more look at Vega and I before being led to an empty bed. Vega and I followed them so we could watch. So what were into voyeurism sue us. The girls who were about to molest our men were fucking hot Tori and I hand picked them ourselves and when I say hand picked I mean fucked them the last time we were here so we're very aware of all the nasty things they're capable of. Gwen and Britney were the true definition of freaks they would do anything under the sun to make sure their sex partners reached the pinnacle of their desires . Vega and I sat on the couch where we had a clear view of what was about to happen.

" Alright boys Togas off" Britney says

The boys looked shocked and hesitant which made Vega and I laugh these boys could take the piss out of anything. I walked over to the bed with my hands on my hips.

" What the fuck is the problem boys?" I asked as calmly as I could.

" I don't think I can do this Jade" Beck says

" Me either " Ryder says

What the fuck was this ? We gave them free will to do whatever they wanted and they're pussying out oh no not on my watch.

" So you two are telling me you cant fuck these two beautiful women because we're watching or you can't fuck them because you two are too pussy to do so " I taunted.

" Don't say that" Beck said

" You see this Vega and they say they're the bad boys of Hollywood " I said with a smirk

" More like the chicken shits of Hollywood if you ask me" Vega said

" That's not funny Tori" Ryder said

" Of course it isn't it's down right embarrassing we're giving you free reign to do whatever you like and you turn into pussies let's go Jade " Tori said

" Wait a minute where are you going?" Beck asked

" Somewhere else it reeks of you and Ryder's pussiness in here" I said walking out of the room with Tori.

" Can you fucking believe them?" Tori asked

" They're Idiots now come on lets go have some fun" I said pulling Tori towards the chamber.

The last time Tori and I came here we spent most of our night in the chamber which wasn't really a chamber at all but more like the Cave of Wonders because when you walk in be prepared to see some wondrous shit. I always loved the black room everything in here was made out of black satin. Tori and I walked over to Theodore the bartender.

" Well hello ladies it's been a while" Theodore said

" Hey Theo it has been a while " Tori said

" Hey Dore what you got for me back there?" I asked

" I got this new drink called Sexy Death" He said

" Sounds interesting yet very disturbing we'll take two" I said

Tori and I walked over to the satin couches with our drinks and sat down but it wasnt long before two beautiful women had crawled over to us like literally begging to eat us out so we did what any other woman would have done in this place we let them. Don't get me wrong I love Tori but at this very moment I loved head more plus I was trying to forget that embarrassed feeling I got when Beck turned down a free fuck. I let the blonde go to work on the bottom half of me while I made out with Tori who had a red head who was licking at her kitty like cat nip. I pulled Tori's hair aa we continued our angry make out session while the girls below us put in work. My mouth muffled Tori's moans she was getting close and so was I . One more flick of their tongues Tori and I shot off like rockets screaming into eachothers mouths.

" Oooh that was great thank you ladies" I said as the ladies got on their feet.

" The pleasure was all ours Jade " The Blonde said I think her name is Amber.

The girls walked away and Tori and I sat talking and drinking our drinks then along came frick and frack.

" Jade I've been looking everywhere for you " Beck said

" Well you found me " I said

" It's time go" Ryder said

" Time to go ? Are you serious right now? We just got here" Tori said

" We have a flight at 12 tomorrow so we wanna leave to get some rest" Beck said

" Then leave and get some rest " I said

"Alright let's go " Beck said

" I dont think you understood me you two leave Tori and I are staying we dont have a flight to catch unlike you two twats so hurry on home we'll see you later" I said

Beck had the most hurt look on his face I probably shouldn't have said that but it was out now and it wasnt anything I could do about it.

" Fine have fun let's go Ryder " Beck said walking away with Ryder.

" That was kind of mean Jade" Tori said

" Was it?" I asked sarcastically going back to the bar.

I bought another Sexy Death and pulled Tori into the house of mirrors. I loved it in here I loved watching Tori make love to me in the mirrors that surrounded the room. Tori shut the door and locked it behind her before walking up to me and snatching my drink away and downing the rest of the liquid. Tori wasted no time in getting me out of my costume I longed for this for Tori ravage me ,to take me ,and turn me into her submissive.

" I want you so fucking bad Jade" Tori said as she captured my lips

Tori kissed me with every bit of love she had for me but the monster she became decided to come out to play which I had no problem with. Our kisses became rough and frenzied. Tori grabbed my hips and squeezed them tight as she began to kiss and suck at my pulse point. Tori didnt leave a mark because she knew Beck would see it but at this point in time I could care less if he did. Tori pushed me onto my back and descended upon my chest and latched onto one of my nipples while she pinched and tweaked the other.

" Ahhhh uhhh fuck Tori" I moaned

Tori continued her assault on my nipples going from licking and sucking to biting and flicking I loved it when Tori gave my girls the attention they needed I couldve came right then and there.

" Mmmmm Fuck Tori" I moaned out

Tori let my nipple go with a pop before she began to kiss down my body . She kissed my pelvic bone and kissed her way down my thigh. Once she reached my inner thigh she slightly sucked before switching over to the other giving it the same treatment. Tori rubbed her nose and lips up my slit sending a chill up my spine and when her tongue took its first tenative lick my brain exploded. Tori began to eat me like she was on death row and I was last meal. Her long tongue explored every knuck and cranny of my pussy and I getting closer to the edge but without warning Tori rammed three fingers inside inside of me making me arch my back and look up at the mirror on the ceiling. The sight that glanced down at us was the sight of pure pleasure . I licked my lips and rode Tori's fingers into my climax looking at myself in the mirror. Tori helped me ride out my orgasm before she pulled her fingers out of me slowly. Tori crawled next to me and rested her head on her hand waiting for me to catch my breath. After I recovered I grabbed Tori and attached my lips to hers grabbing the clasp behind her neck that would free her from her dress. As the material fell from her body I took the initiative to pull it down her beautiful tan legs . The next thing to go was the sheer thong she was wearing since she neglected to wear a bra. Once Tori was completely naked I took the time out to just look at her in all of her beautiful tanned glory. Tori was gorgeous I couldn't wait for her to fully belong to me . I caressed her body as I sucked at her pulse point getting moans of appreciation from her. I worked my way down to her collarbone before peppering kisses on her chest once I reached the top of her breasts I took both of my hands and palmed her small but perky breasts giving them a squeeze before latching on to one of her nipples making her arch into my mouth. My tongue swirled her Hershey kiss nipple before my lips suctioned around the hard peak .

" Mmmmm Jade" She moaned out.

I kept that up for a few more minutes before switching over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. After I finished my assault on her nipples I kissed down her body stopping to lick around her belly button and after I was done with that I trailed my tongue down to her mound spreading her legs letting her sweet aroma hit my nostrils. I dived head first into her pussy licking, flicking, and sucking at her clit making the hidden pebble come out of its hiding place getting loud moans out of Tori. I trailed my tongue down to her entrance inserting my tongue into the small hole making to grab a hold of my hair forcing me to go deeper inside of her. Her juices began to coat my tongue as she began to buck and grind into my face. I dont think I could ever get tired of pleasuring her but Tori was getting close so I pulled my tongue out and inserted three fingers inside of her while I went to suck on her clit. Tori screamed out obscenities and some other incoherent shit but all I wanted was for her to give me what I craved. I fucked her until her legs began to shake, her back arched , and my name rung around the room and all of her delicious juices sprayed into my mouth. After I licked Tori clean we laid in eachothers embrace until we decided to start heading home . After we were both dressed Tori pulled her keys out of her clutch and then we headed to the parking lot. I started to think about Beck and what kind of argument would be awaiting me when I got home . Tori pulled out of the parking lot and I guess she could sense that something was wrong because she grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile . We pulled in front of my house and the feeling of dread hit me.

" It'll be ok Jade just think they'll be gone in a few more hours then we'll be free of them for 6 months " Tori said

" I know I just dont want to argue with him right now" I said

Tori nodded and gave me a hug but she didn't give me a kiss just in case Beck was looking out of the window. I got out of the car and headed up stairs to Beck's and my condo. When I opened the door the kitchen light was on and I instantly wanted to walk back out

" Jade?" He asked

" Yea" I said

Back came out of the kitchen wearing his blue flannel pajama pants.

" Do you have a good time?" He asked

" I did" I said dryly

" Did you umm you know?" He asked

" Are you asking if I fucked anyone well the answer is no Beckett im going to take a shower" I said leaving him standing there.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower stepping out of my costume and stepping into the hot water. After I washed my hair and body I got out and headed into the bedroom where Beck was laying on his side of the bed . I grabbed a pair of pajamas and put them on and slipped into the bed. Beck inched closer to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing on my neck.

" Beck stop im not in the mood " I said

" All of a sudden " He said

" Yes im tired and I just want to go to bed and you need to go to so you can be ready for your flight" I said turning my back to him.

" I think you owe me something after you embarrassed me at that club " He said

That did it.

" I dont owe you shit you embarrassed yourself by being a pussy damn Beck I gave your free fucking reign and you pussied out so the embarrassment is all on you not me" I said

He didnt say anything else he just walked out of the room stopping to grab a blanket from the hallway closet. Just a few more hours I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's Pov

After dropping Jade off at home I hopped on the freeway and headed towards home. When I got there Ryder was already asleep thank God. I went and got in the shower washing off tonight's activities, got out , and grabbed a pair of comfortable Pjs. I climbed in bed and covered myself with the duvet and tried to find sleep when Ryder intervened.

" Tori ?" He asked

" Yes?" I asked back

" I'm sorry about tonight I just froze up and then Beck went off it was crazy" He said

" I forgive you now go to bed you have a flight to catch" I said

He sighed, turned over , and went back to sleep.

I shook my head and went to sleep.

When I wokeup the next morning Ryder was gone he left a note saying that his agent had found an earlier flight for he and Beck and that he'd see me in 6 months. I smiled he was gone and Beck was gone so that meant Jade was all mine. I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom. After my morning routine was finished I got dressed , did my hair and make up, grabbed my keys and headed over to my love's house. I pulled into the driveway and got out racing towards her front door. I grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door. Jade wasn't a morning person so I knew she was still asleep. I crept into the bed room, removed all of my clothes bra and undies included, and slid in between the sheets wrapping my arm around Jade.

" Beck I told you dont fucking touch me " Jade said groggily

" Well it's a good thing I'm not Beck then or else I'd be highly offended " I said

Jade hopped up and turned to face me with a look of confusion which was extremely cute but I would never tell her that.

" Tori not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Jade asked

" Well sleepyhead since you were sleeping you didn't get this wonderful note that Beck left you" I said

" What note?" She asked even more confused

" Well my dear the note that states that our boyfriends caught an early flight and that they'll see us in 6 months" I said

Jade's eyes widened and a sexy smirk crossed her lips and before I knew it those soft incredible lips were on mine kissing me passionately. Jade laid me down and climbed on top of me.

" I love you so much Tori and I can't wait for us to be like all the time" She said breaking the kiss

" I love you too Jade and I can't wait either but until then let's enjoy this 6 months" I said capturing her lips

Jade caressed my body as our make out session began to heat up. I reached for her tank and pulled it up and off of her leaving her chest bare. Jade pulled off her pajama pants leaving her completely naked.

" Stand up Jade" I said

" What?" She asked with a smirk on her face

" I wanna see you" I said

She smirked and stood up. God Jade was beautiful the first time I saw her naked put me in a trance like state and she laughed so hard she almost choked on her own spit. I sat up on my knees and ran my hands up her legs and coming face to face with her pussy. I squeezed Jade's soft ass getting a satisfied hum out of her before I planted a soft kiss on her Vagina.

" Vega don't tease me " She said

I smirked and pulled her back down on the bed but this time I was on top. I recaptured her lips and battled her tongue for dominance which I won. Jade spread her legs so that our vaginas would be perfectly aligned with each other. The feeling of her wetness mixed with mine made us both moan. Jade rocked into me slowly as I sucked gently at her pulse point. We rocked into eachother harder Jade captured my lips again biting and sucking at my bottom lip. She was getting close and so was I so without warning I rammed three fingers inside of her.

" Ahhhh" Jade moaned before she did the same to me

" Oh my god Jade " I moaned

Jade and I pounded into eachother until we both shook and came on each other's fingers. We lay there saited and out of breath from our activities clinging to eachother for dear life as if we were going to wake up from a dream.

" Vega I'm leaving Beck" Jade said

I sat up and looked at her .

" When did you decide this?" I asked

" Last night after you dropped me off Beck and I argued that's all we ever do fuck and argue I want more Vega and I want it with you" Jade said

The thought of Beck touching Jade sexually made my blood boil but I really couldn't be mad because she was playing her role and Ryder and I still have sex horrible sex but sex none the less.

" I want it too Jade but we have to play this smart because if we dont we're going to have a scandal on our hands" I said

" At this point Vega I don't give a fuck I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of Beck I want to be with you do you understand" Jade said making more of a statement than asking a question

" I understand baby because I want to be with you too and God knows I'm tired of Ryder too but I just want us to be smart about it" I said

" Just hold me Tori" She said

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and held her. Jade was fed up and I knew that but I knew playing it smart was the right way to go.

New Zealand : Queenstown Park Boutique Hotel

" Man this is going to be great 6 months to ourselves but most importantly no Jade or Tori" Ryder said sitting his duffle bag down

Beck just nodded the argument that he and Jade had last night was still bothering him.

" What's the matter Beck is it Jade again" Ryder asked

Beck looked at him before lunging at him and attacking his lips.

" Beck?" Ryder said breaking the kiss

" Shut up" Beck said capturing his lips again

Ryder was used to this kind of behavior from Beck everytime they were alone after Beck and Jade fought Beck's aggressive side would take over and Beck would take his frustration out on Ryder's body sexually. Ryder loved Beck but he was sick of the shit that Jade put Beck through. Beck kissed Ryder rough and hard ripping the boys flannel shirt open exposing the boy's ripped chest and rock hard abs. Ryder kissed Beck with equal fervor while he unbuckled Beck's belt and jeans. Beck broke the kiss so that Ryder could get his pants off. Once Ryder had gotten Beck's jeans off he dropped to his knees to service the man that he had fallen hopelessly in love with. Ryder engulfed Beck's memeber into his mouth getting a long groan from Beck. He sucked him just the way he liked getting lost in everything that was Beck. Beck grabbed Ryder's head so he could drill inside of Ryder's mouth. Beck fucked Ryder's face mercilessly he was close but the memories of Jade flashed in his mind and he became flaccid in Ryder's mouth.

" I'm sorry I can't" Beck said pulling out of Ryder's mouth and pulling his pants back up

" What the fuck Beck? What's wrong now? Its Jade isn't it I'm so sick of that bitch" Ryder said

" Ryder don't call her that" Beck said

" She's is a bitch Beck and I'm sick and tired of having to see you like this everytime she fucks up here you are taking your anger and frustration out on me" Ryder said

Beck looked at Ryder and then back down at the ground Ryder was right everytime he and Jade fought he'd call Ryder and meet him at a secluded location fuck him and then go back home to Jade he used Ryder and he felt like shit because he really loved and cared for the boy. Ryder had been there for Beck when no one else was not just for the sex but he was someone who he could talk to and confide in. Beck and Ryder both came broken homes Beck's father was an alcoholic who beat him constantly and Ryder's mother was a prostitute and a drug addict. So they were one in the same.

" Ryder I'm sorry I really am I just I don't know what I'm doing anymore this thing with Jade is killing me" Beck said

" Then leave her Beck , Jade is toxic and too stuck in her ways to change and she's never going to give you the love that you deserve" Ryder said

" Ok so I leave Jade but what about Tori?" Beck asked

Ryder sighed before he began to speak again.

" Tori knows that I'm not really into our relationship neither is she we just go through the motions and stay together to protect her image" Ryder said

" So if we were to do this think for real would be willing to give up Tori?" He asked

" The question is are you willing to give up Jade?" Ryder asked

Beck thought on it for a second before he revealed his decision.

" Yes Ryder I'm willing to give up Jade for us" Beck said

Ryder smiled and wrapped his arms around Beck they would finally be together out in the open but most importantly Jade and Tori would be out the picture.

Jade's Pov

I knew Tori was right we didn't need the scandal Tori was a squeaky clean pop singer unlike myself I was the H. B. I. C of Hollywood and being with me would ruin her. I look at her sleeping form and thought to myself I would give all of this up for her just to be normal and happy get married raise a couple of brats that look like me and Vega I really wanted that but did Tori want that and with me.

" Jade?" Tori asked

" Yeah Vega?" I asked

" What's wrong?" She asked

" I thought you were sleeping " I said

" You know I'm a light sleeper I felt you move and woke up I just kept my eyes closed" She said

I smirked and shook my head

" You're a weirdo Vega" I said

" True but you're a even bigger weirdo for staring at me while im sleep now what's wrong" Tori said opening her eyes

" I don't feel like you want the same thing as me Vega " I said

Tori sat up and looked at me as if I grew two heads

" What do you mean Jade?" She asked in her stern tone

" Just what I said I'm serious about us and I dont think you are" I said

And that's when she pounced. Tori jumped on top of me and stared at me with murderous intent.

" Jade if you ever say that again I will fucking kill you I love you more than life itself but I'll fucking kill you if you ever question what I want as a matter of fact fuck what I said earlier let's do it" Tori said

" Are you sure you're willing to be with the head bitch in charge of Hollywood publicly?" I asked with a smirk

" As long as you're willing to be with the new bad girl of pop" Tori said matching my smirk

" Fuck yea I'm willing" I said wrapping my arm around her

Tori hugged me tight before letting me go.

Ring ring ring

" Who the hell could be calling me?" I asked

" Maybe it's Beck" Tori said

" No its my assistant hang on baby I gotta take this" I said

" Cali what's up?" I asked

" Turn on your Tv Jade" Cali said

I picked up the remote and turned on the Tv and segment for TMz was on

" Wow the craziest news to report today is about Beck Oliver and Ryder Daniels" The tmz guy says

" Cali I'll call you back" I said hanging up my phone and turned the tv up

" Apparently the bad boys of Hollywood have come out of the closet and announced that they are officially together"

My eyes went wide and so did Tori's

" Omg this can not be good for Jade West and Tori Vega the two hottest chicks in the game dumped by their long time boyfriends "

Tori took the remote from me and turned the Tv off.

" Jade" She said

But I was too in shook to answer her.

" Jade!" She yelled

" What the fuck Vega!" I yelled back

" What the fuck just happened?" She asked

" Our boyfriends just came out of the closet " I said

" That was supposed to be us Jade" Tori said

" I know Vega but those assholes beat us to the punch" I said

" Jesus the paparazzi is going to eat this shit up" Tori said

" That's it Tori we are celebrities after all we can use this to our advantage" I said

" How?" Tori asked

" Ryder and Beck just broke our hearts and we we're so torn up about it we find solace in each other eventually falling in love and becoming a couple and once the world finds out they'll be known as the guys who turned Hollywood's finest into lesbians"

" That could work but won't they say we turned them gay first?" Tori asked

" That's the beauty of it no one knew about them as far as we're concerned they were all about us" I said

" True and since they pulled this shit we can use everything they did against in the media so by the time we come out they will be completely destroyed" She said

I nodded and smirked

" Hey Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I asked

" Yes brain so what are we doing tonight?" Tori asked

" We're going to fuck up some lives" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

" E! News welcomes special guest Tori Vega to our news station. Tori how are you holding up after hearing about your long time boyfriend Ryder Daniels getting together with Beck Oliver?" The news caster asked

" I'm honestly still in shock I never thought that Ryder would do something like this to me we've always been open with eachother about everything and now to find out something like this I'm floored I really don't know what to make of it" I said

" So where were you when you found out Tori?" He asked

" I was actually in my car on my way to see Jade when the announcement came on the radio" I lied

" Jesus that was probably the worst thing to hear while you were driving and speaking of Jade how is she ?" He asked

" Well Jade's definitely not ok she's been with Beck for almost 9 years and to find out that he cheated on her with my boyfriend no less has her really broken up" I said

My God I was getting really good at lying I've been around Jade way too long.

After a few more questions I left the stage and headed back to my hotel suite. My driver Jerry pulled up to The Waldorf and let me out at the back entrance so I wouldn't get hounded by the paparazzi and fans. I quickly jumped into the elevator and pressed the button to the 42nd floor where my suite was located. I slid my key card over the sensor unlocking the door and quickly went inside I was about to head to the bedroom when I heard a hand clapping in slow motion. I looked over to where it was coming from and that's when I spotted my love sitting on one of the chairs looking like a modern day Joan Crawford. Jade was dressed to kill in her black business suit, Manolos, and one of those giant hats that women usually wore to funerals.

" Bravo Vega you fucking killed that interview" Jade said walking towards me

" Right who would have thought that I could ever lie on television with a straight face" I said

" Well you did damn good baby" Jade said wrapping her arms around me and capturing my lips

" Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you had that thing in Atlanta" I said breaking the kiss

" Already took care of it I hopped on an earlier flight did the interview with Charlie and then I hopped on the red eye so I could be here to catch your interview" Jade said

" Wow babe talk about multitasking" I said capturing her lips again

I tried to deepen the kiss but was stopped by Jade

" Beck wants me to come see him" Jade said

I released the hold I had on her and looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

" Are you going to?" I asked

" Of course not I already know what's going to happen he's going ask me to stop doing interviews because he and Ryder are the most hated people in the world right now" She said with a smirk

I scoffed because I knew Jade was only telling me half the truth.

" What else?" I asked

" He wants to get back together" she said

" I fucking knew it I don't know why the fuck I even bothered with this hair brained scheme I should've known you weren't in this for real Jade" I said

" Wait a minute what the fuck are you talking about Vega?" She asked

" You're going to go back to him Jade just like you did in high school and every time after that" I said letting the tears fall from my eyes

" Tori! I'm not going back to Beck baby I love you so much and I wouldn't jeopardize what we have to go back to the same shit I wanna be with you and only you " Jade said getting down on one knee

My eyes widened and my mouth became dry.

" Jade " was all I could get out.

Jade took off her hat and pulled a ring box out of her jacket pocket.

" Victoria Dawn Vega I'm so in love with you that it hurts I've never felt so much love and joy before I met you you're my everything and I don't give a fuck who knows it because I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Tori will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She asked opening the box revealing a huge diamond ring

I clasped my hands over my mouth letting my tears fall freely and nodded my head.

" Yes Yes I'll marry you Jade Yes!" I exclaimed

Jade smiled so wide I thought her face would split. Jade slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly.

" I'm going to make you so happy baby " Jade whispered in my ear before licking the shell of my ear.

I shuddered at the feeling letting Jade's tongue and lips work their magic on my ear and neck.

" Come on baby" Jade said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

Once we walked into the room Jade captured my lips deepening the kiss so that our tongues could battle for dominance which Jade won but I didn't care because her hands were roaming my body sending shivers down my spine. Jade broke the kiss and reached behind me so that she could unzip my dress. Once it was unzipped she pulled it off my shoulders and off my hips letting it fall to the floor before she unbuttoned her suit jacket revealing her black lacy bra and letting the jacket fall to the ground. Jade pulled me closer and latched on to my pulse point.

" Uhh" I moaned out as she sucked hard at my skin

Jade continued her assault on my neck as her hands gently squeezed my breasts and me not wanting to be out done I grabbed a hold of her plump ass and squeezed making her release my neck and moan into my shoulder. I released her ass ppnand made quick work of her skirt unzipping it and pulling it down her long shapley legs. I kissed up her legs making sure to get her inner thighs before running my nose and lips over covered center.

Jade shuddered at the feeling so I decided to take it a bit further by licking over her lace covered pussy making Jade buck into my face. I decided I was through fucking around and slipped my index fingers into the hem of her lacy panties and pulled them down and off of her. I placed one of Jade's legs on my shoulder and went to town on her pussy sliding my tongue up and down her slit making her cry out. My slithered up to her clit flicking at the small bud.

" Oh fuck Tori " Jade moaned

I kept that up for a minute before suctioning my lips around it and sucking at it just the way Jade liked it.

' Oh God baby lay me down" Jade moaned out

I released Jade's clit and stood up leading her over to the king size bed and laid her down. I spread Jade's legs wide so that I could continue my assault on her pussy. I licked all around it tasting Jade's juices she produced from when I first started.

" Fucking devour me Vega " Jade said

I smirked and thought that's exactly what I planned to do. I was currently teasing Jade's clit with the tip of my tongue when I noticed that she still had on her bra. Oh no that's no good I liked watching Jade play with her light brown nipples and squeeze those huge magnificent orbs when I was giving her head. I stopped my ministrations much to Jade's annoyance and climbed on top of her reaching in the back of her unclasping her bra and pulled it off of her.

Jade laughed placing her hands on her large breasts pinching and tweaking her nipples. I bit my lip at the sight before returning to my rightful place between her legs. I trailed my tongue down to her entrance slowly inserting it inside of her making Jade moan loudly.I flicked my tongue fast tickling her G spot. With one hand on her breast she used the other to grab my head keeping me in place as she grinded her pelvic into my face. Jade's walls began to tighten around my tongue indicating that she was close. I gave her few more flicks before I replaced my tongue with three fingers and began pumping in and out of Jade at a fast pace.

" Ooooh ahhhh fuuuuccckkk Vega yes just like that fuck me" Jade moaned out

So that's what I did I fucked Jade until she came undone cumming long and hard all over my fingers. I helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling my fingers out of her slowly and placing them into my mouth tasting Jade's juices. After Jade got control of her breathing she sat up and captured my lips in a rough and hungry kiss which I returned in kind. She quickly got rid of my bra and panties before laying me down. Jade caressed my body as her lips latched onto one of my nipples.

" Oh Jade" I moaned out

Jade suckled from me as her fingers pinched and tweaked my other nipple. She kept that up for a few minutes before switching to the other giving it the same treatment. Once she was down torturing and pleasuring my breasts she kissed down my body stopping to lick around my belly button before trailing her tongue down to my wet and throbbing pussy. The first lick sent electric currents through my body making me arch my back and grind my pelvis into her face but of course Jade held me down as she began to tease my clit. The tip of her tongue flicked at the small pebble making it come out of its hiding place before she engulfed it into her mouth causing me to let out a high pitched squeal. She kept that up for a few minutes before trailing her tongue down to my entrance. She blew around my entrance sending shivers down my spine before her talented tongue disappeared into my hidden cave.

"Oh Fuck Jade " I moaned as her tongue danced around my insides

Jade quickly found my sugar spot and moved her tongue at lightning speed.

"Oh God mmmmm" I moaned grabbing her head keeping her in place

I knew I was close and Jade knew too because she quickly pulled out her tongue and rammed three fingers inside of me and went back to suckling on my clit.

" Oh uhh ahhh oh my God baby I'm going to cum" I said

" Then cum for me baby cum nice and hard so I taste all of that tasty pussy juice" she said

And with that I tumbled over the edge cumming so hard that I saw fireworks erupt before my eyes and true to her word Jade licked me clean. Jade crawled next to me capturing my lips letting me taste myself before I cuddled into her and eventually fell asleep.

The next day Jade and I went to another interview about Ryder and Beck. The tabloids were eating this shit and quite frankly I was sick of it and by the way Jade kept shifting in her seat I could tell she was irritated to the max.

" Let's stop talking about this for a moment let's talk about something more exciting Tori and I are performing for the first time at the PMAs this weekend" Jade said

The radio interviewer looked shocked and So was I but Jade gave me the just go with it look.

' Wow that is exciting Jade and Tori together on one stage that's going to be explosive" The interviewer said

" Yes I can't wait to see how it all comes together" I said

After the interview Jade and I went to grab some lunch.

" So we're performing together huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

" Yup we sure are my love" Jade said

" And what song are we going to do Take a Hint?" I asked laughing at the song we song together in high school.

" Haha that would be the perfect song for the situation but no I was thinking more along the lines of The potential break up song from your new album" Jade said

" Oh yea? Well Alright im down" I said getting a sexy smirk from Jade.

The week went by fast and it was finally time for Jade and I's performance. This was definitely going to be one for the books.

Jade and I were dressed to kill in our evening dresses. Jade wore a tight black Christian Dior dress that split up the back, her hair was curled to perfection, and her dark makeup really brought out her beautiful eyes. I wore a black backless Versace dress that accentuated all of my curves, my hair was straight falling to the middle of my back, I wore dark makeup with black lipstick which Jade definitely approved of. We slipped on our heels and walked out of my suite to meet the driver who was waiting in front for us.

Once we were inside of the limo Jade and I made small talk but for the most part the ride was quiet. We pulled up to the Amphitheater and once the driver stepped out Jade gave me a quick kiss before the door opened and the driver helped us out. We were met with screams and applause as Jade and I posed for pictures and signed a few autographs. We walked the red carpet and that's when we spotted Beck and Ryder posing for pictures holding hands. Jade and I smirked and continued walking towards the entrance. Once we got inside we headed to the bar to grab a drink.

" I'll have a bourbon and the pretty lady beside me will have a vodka and Sprite" Jade said to the bartender.

The man smiled and went to fetch our drinks.

Jade and I were talking when Ryder and Beck walked up to us.

" Well Well Well if it isn't Amos and Andy" Jade said

" Look Jade we didn't come here to start any trouble " Beck said

" Then what did you come over here for?" She asked

" We came over here to tell you that we're tired of you guys slandering our names in those interviews" Ryder said

" Well so much for not causing any trouble" Beck said

" Slandering your names ? What we said wasn't a lie you two left us for eachother you idiots cheated not the other way around so this conversation is over come on Jade" I said grabbing our drinks and ushering Jade inside to grab our seats

" Way to go baby you put those fucks in there place" Jade said

I smiled and shook my head as we took our seats.

The night was very exciting I won 3 PMAS Jade won 2 and now it was time for our duet.

We were grabbing our mics and getting ready to hit the stage when Beck came running up to Jade.

" What the fuck do you want Beck?" She asked

" I wanted to apologize for what Ryder said I'm sorry for everything Jade I really am" Beck said making me roll my eyes

" You're sorry a little too late Beck excuse me" Jade said walking with me to the stage

We got into our respective lifts that were going to lower us down onto the stage. I took another look at Jade and whispered I love you getting her to smile and say it back and soon the music began to play. The crowd was already going crazy as we were being lowered down. Once the lifts were safely on the ground Jade began to sing

" It took too long, it took too long

It took too long for you to call back

And normally, I would just forget that

Except for the fact it was my birthday

My stupid birthday

I played along, I played along

I played along, rolled right off my back

But obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?

Who would forget that?" Jade sang

"The type of guy who doesn't see

What he has until she leaves

Don't let me go

'Cause without me, you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

Soon you will know" We sang together

"You're not livin' 'til you're living

Living with me

You're not winnin' 'til you're winning

Winning me

You're not getting 'til you're getting

Getting me

You're not living 'til you're living

Living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh, baby, please, please tell me" Jade and I sang as we danced around each other.

" You can try, you can try

We got along, we got along

We got along until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that

I want my stuff back" I sang

"You can send it in a box

I don't care, just drop it off

I won't be home

'Cause without me, you know you're lost

Minus you, I'm better off

Soon you will know" Jade and I sang

"You're not livin' 'til you're living

Living with me

You're not winnin' 'til you're winning

Winning me

You're not getting 'til you're getting

Getting me

You're not living 'til you're living

Living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh, baby, please, please tell me" we sang

"You know I know it'd be a lie

Without me, you're gonna die

So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly mess up the situation

That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon" I sang" I sang

""You're not livin' 'til you're living

Living with me

You're not winnin' 'til you're winning

Winning me

You're not getting 'til you're getting

Getting me

You're not living 'til you're living

Living for me" We sang dancing with the backup dancers

"This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh, baby, please, please tell me" Jade and I sang before the music ended

The crowd erupted in applause and the next thing I knew Jade had pulled me to her and kissed me with every bit of love she had for me. Some of the people in the audience gasped In surprise while others screamed and clapped their hands.

Jade broke the kiss and looked at the audience spotting Beck and Ryder who looked like deers caught in headlights. I hugged Jade tight as we took our bows and walked off stage hand and hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's Pov

After the kiss at the PMAS the paparazzis were all over me and Tori wanting to know if it was a publicity stunt or were we really an item. Tori and I decided to be assholes and not tell them shit. Beck blew my phone up after the performance I still haven't returned his calls. Ryder began bashing Tori on television and the magazines saying that she was never really into their relationship and that she probably was a carpet muncher the whole time. Tori retorted by telling TMZ that he took Beck's dick out of his mouth long enough to bash her was hilarious she made me proud.

I was on my way to set when Beck walked up to me.

" Jade we need to talk" He said

" Beck I'm working get the fuck out of here" I said

" Jade listen I'm sorry about all of this I really am" Beck said

" Beck listen I don't give a flying fuck about your sorry you made your choice now deal with it now if you'll excuse me I have work to do" I said moving past him.

" I knew you were in love with Tori" He said stopping me dead in my tracks

I turned around and walked up to him slapping the shit out of him.

" You don't know shit Beck" I said storming off

Beck looked hurt and stunned as the hidden paparazzi snapped a few pictures.

The next day the news was filled with the incident.

" Jade what the hell is this?" Tori asked

" Beck said he knew I was in love with you and I got so mad I just slapped him." I said

" Jade he can run to the press with what he knows" She said

" Who gives a fuck Vega let him I'm tired of hiding I want us to be together publicly I want the world to know how much I love you" I said

" Then let's get married" Tori said

" What?" I asked

" Let's get married and tell our own truth before Beck gets the chance to" She said

" Are you sure?" I asked

" Jade I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember I've dreamed of being Mrs. West since I met you and I want to make it a reality I love you Jade" Tori said

I walked up to her and hugged her letting the tears fall from my eyes.

" Let's do it" I said

The next day Tori and I flew out to Mexico and got married. Tori was officially Mrs. Jade West.

After I threatened the padre into keeping our marriage a secret he swore an oath and we returned to New York for Tori's performance.

Tori was getting ready when Ryder walked up to her making my blood boil.

" What do you want Ryder?" Tori asked

" Tori look I want to call a truce ok let's just stop the shit talking and get on with our lives" Ryder said

" Alright truce" She said shaking Ryder's hand

I looked at them weird as Tori walked towards the stage.

" Me and Tori called a truce Jade so you and Beck should too" Ryder said as he passed me.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind Tori.

The band que'd the music and Tori began to sing.

" She, she ain't real She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will She is a stranger You and I have history Or don't you remember Sure, she's got it all But, baby, is that really what you want" Tori sang before the chorus came in

"Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds You made a fool out of you And, boy, she's bringing you down She made your heart melt But you're cold to the core Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh" Tori sang as she danced around getting the crowd hyped

"She is half your age But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed I heard you've been missing me You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be Like when we creep out and she ain't around Haven't you heard the rumors" Tori sang

"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds You made a fool out of me And, boy, you're bringing me down You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh" Tori sang

Tori was on fire I loved watching her perform.

"All of these words whispered in my ear Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it People say crazy things Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it Just 'cause you heard it Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh Rumor has it, ooh" Tori sang and danced around with her back up singers and dancers.

" Wait a minute hold up guys hey Jade come out here for a minute" Tori said making the crowd cheer and scream

I didn't know what the hell Tori was doing but I was going to go along with it because you know she's my wife and shit.

I walked on the stage to a round of applause and looked at Tori strangely.

" Jade I want you to sing the end of the song for me" Tori said

I looked at her as if she'd lost her mind and then I remembered the words and watched Tori as she glanced at my wedding ring and smirked before grabbing the microphone and singing the last bit of the song.

"But rumor has it she's the one I'm leaving you for" I sang as I kissed Tori and flashed my wedding ring.

The crowd lost their minds and the camera crew flashed thousands of pictures.

It was official Tori and I had come out and there was no turning back now the world knew about us.

Beck's Pov

I had been watching the performance along with Ryder from backstage and when Tori and Jade kissed and showed those damn rings I knew everything I saw that night was true Jade was always in love with Tori and had been since high school the whole frenemy bullshit was a front to keep them from telling each other their true feelings and I just thought Jade was getting it out of her system when I caught the kissing at Tori's birthday party last year but now I know those bitches have been doing it the whole time way before me and Ryder I was going to make them pay for this. I won't be the only one to cry.


End file.
